


The Edge Of The Map

by Cephy



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-07
Updated: 2008-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gratuitous crossover of FF7, Kingdom Hearts, and Pirates of the Carribean (#3).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Edge Of The Map

With one hand toying at the knot on his brand-new bandana-- _like a real pirate_, said the part of him that was still twelve and playing on his island-- Sora leaned out over the bow, looking hard at the horizon while the spray came up around him. Sailing to the edge of the world, wasn't that an odd thought, and on a ship called the _Flying Dutchman_ of all things. A ship whose Captain still gave Sora the creeps just on principle, since he didn't tend to have much luck with people who didn't have hearts. But it was Will, and Will seemed the same as he had always been, and from what Sora had seen he seemed more interested in rolling his eyes at them from the helm than in stealing a heart to replace his own.

Sora shook his head, saw his newest companion doing the same-- scattering the growing flakes of ice to fall glittering in the failing light. _Zack_, the guy had said, grinning as he stuck out one big hand to shake. _Hear you're the guy to go to when it comes to finding things in darkness._ And before Sora could begin to protest that he hadn't had much luck yet finding Riku, even though he was pretty sure the stupid ass wasn't actually _trying_ to hide this time around, they were sailing on a ship of the dead towards the edge of the world.

He wasn't sure who Zack was looking for, though he had his suspicions from how intently the man listened to his stories of Hollow Bastion. And his sword did look _awfully_ familiar. But it usually wasn't polite to come right out and ask about that sort of thing, no matter how incredibly curious one got, so Sora kept his suspicions to himself and quietly hoped that if they ended up bringing anyone back with them, it wouldn't just cause more problems in the end.

It was getting darker, the further they went, but if that's where they had to go to find their friends-- well, he'd made it out of darkness before.


End file.
